the other dream demons
by geekygirls27
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel find out Ambers dark secret they must convince their uncle ford to think differently and see the good side of this dream demon will she be a true member of the team or will she betray them for Bill
1. the prologue

"Who are you?" a boy with chocolate coloured hair asked me. His twin sister sat behind him a strand of her long hair in her mouth like she was trying to process this all. "I am a-a," I struggle to say the next few words to my friends for I knew my kind ruined there lives "Dream demon." they looked at me in shock and I saw inside their heads they knew _him_. "Do you know this demon?" the boy, Dipper asked as he showed me a piece of paper with the demon, the most powerful demon, who killed almost every other person in the dreamscape. My greatest enemy, Bill Cipher.

"I know him," I replied "and I am like him but though he is powerful I am more powerful." the sister, Mabel was still looking at me in shock and confusion whilst Dipper looked like he was going to explode... "Amber come with me you need to meet someone" dipper said beckoning me out of the room.

they took me through the Mystery Shack until we got to ancient vending machine. then Mabel typed in a code and the door opened to reveal a stair case. we walked silently down the stair case except for the echoes of our walked into a study an old man sat at a desk writing. He suddenly turned around. his bloodshot eyes met mine as he burned a hole in my mind, he must of known I was trying to read his thoughts. "Dipper you brought a dream demon into my study take it away!"

"but great uncle Ford she hates Bill she wants revenge she wants to help us." he looked at me unsure but he must trust Dipper. ALOT. "so," he said looking at me slightly more relaxed "did you ever encounter Bill?"

"yes." I replied to him and he nodded slowly

"can I run some tests?" he would never trust me if I said no so I nodded,


	2. the explenation

"So how did you get here?" this was the millionth question Ford had asked and frankly seemed the most relevant. So far I had been given questions I couldn't answer or where so easy I knew them straight away. "Well when Gideon summoned Bill he accidently summoned me. I started running the second I was summoned. I didn't need a vessel I was a dream demon with a luckier form and stronger powers than Bill." whilst I said this Ford looked like he was going to explode... great just what I needed a pathway to even more questions. "Whilst I was running I found Mabel who at that point looked a bit sad so I cheered her up and then Dipper arrived. This was a week after I was summoned and I had no were to stay," I paused to breath and Ford looked like a four year old who wanted another story. "But then Mabel and Dipper found a room for me to stay in in the shack and well yeah that was it,"

Ford looked at me perplexed as if he had been told dinosaurs danced on mars on a Friday morning. (Don't ask how I know that look!) Suddenly I felt something strange and I saw the world getting bigger, or was I getting smaller? Ford soon muttered "This is incredible she is more than a dream demon she I the saviour of their kind." I looked up at him in a sarcastic way, he must not have intended for me to hear that. He then spoke louder so I was obviously meant to listen now "you are different you mind is so complex you cannot just bend the dream scape but also real life." I was starting to feel cool but then he had to shoot me down "I wouldn't try because it could end catastrophic for the world." Great so I was special but I couldn't do anything but shrink. Then I shot water out my hands. Well this was going to get interesting...


	3. the start of something

"Ok just focus Amber," Ford said to me. Frankly I did not care I was just going in my own head like a boss and watching my self-fall over a lot... I was a great child. Then I snapped out of my head suddenly and surprisingly over the last few hours I had learnt to stay solidly in my head so yayy learning great summer... now I had to learn to shrink and keep it so at least I wasn't learning maths or science or anything useful in life. Then, just as surprised as the first time the world got bigger again and all I was allowed to do was sit really bored whilst ford and dipper looked at a screen showing some scientific looking squiggly line.

"Fine you two can go now." I had not realised I fell asleep for who knows how long and during that time grew back to normal size Dipper was still here for some reason but after I got up we ran up the stairs and entered the shack. Mabel was really happy like even more happy then normal. "Amber!" Mabel called to me. I didn't realise what was in her hand until she threw one at my face and one at Dipper. "Mine and Dipper's birthday is in two weeks!" I smiled all I wanted was some mindless fun to get over the masses of information I was just given. "So," I asked Mabel "when I your birthday?"

"Umm," Mabel started "the last day of summer." And then my world fell apart. Where would I go in the summer, if Stan couldn't stay I defiantly would have to go and face the world unless I found a rift in the space time continum to get back to my dimension but I heard bill was back what if he found me? I decided to just forget it and carry on because to get back home I would need to possibly betray the pines' for bill but I would also be betraying myself. Mabel saw I was down so she decided me, her and Dipper should go out into the town even though most things where destroyed so we just spent half an hour eating pancakes in lazy Suzan's dinner. After that we spent hours slouched on the chair in the living room until dipper went off so I just went upstairs and sat on my bed.

Whist staying here I had made my room quite nice. The first addition was a poster of Jess Star an author from this dimension that Dipper showed me. Later on I got a cork board and white board. Whilst on earth I also found my love and talent for art so I had lots of drawings of lots of things. I sighed knowing I might as well take it all down now to save time. I grabbed small case which managed to hold all my things. After packing I just sat there drawing until my eyes dropped submerging me into darkness.


	4. chapter 4

A woman stood 3 meters from me her eyes looking only at me. I normally had dreams like this where I was tested and believe me they are not fun. "BETRAYER!" the woman shouted in her crisp clear voice "BILL CIPHER IS NOT YOUR ENEMY!" I was confused. What was this woman saying? Was she saying I should work with bill seems as he is still technically the same creature as me. then a whirlwind sucked me up and placed me in the mystery shack but I was still dreaming... or was I? I was confused because Dipper was still here but where was Mabel? Was summer over or had something more dark and twisted happened in what I hoped not to be a flash forward.

beep beep beep beep I heard my alarm clock buzz as I wiped the dust from my eyes. I opened the blind and for some reason it was still dark... strange. then the demon with one eye appeared "Amber you again," was the first words to pop out his mouth tie thing "You know what kid I am stumped how do you betray your own kind for these mortals and also how do you have this form anyway kid oh well the world will end soon so bye!" with that he was gone and only his words where left behind. As I got up Mabel burst into the room and squealed "Amber guess what Dipper is busy so we can spend the whole day preparing for my party!" I smiled knowing that I should at least spend the last few moments of summer with Mabel and Dipper instead of fretting where to go in the next big chapter of my life.

Then Stan had to ruin everything and say we couldn't have the party at the shack because of the zombies last time. Soos suggested we go to the High School I started to panic and persuaded Mabel to let me shrink and sit on her shoulder. so we set out in search for a place to party after so much despair and misery...


End file.
